The Forgotten War
by kitty maxwell1
Summary: The Gundums are once again called into action after a new friend discovers a plot to upset peace for both Earth and the Colonies. And this new polit is Quatre's girlfreind. Please R&R,really its all I have.
1. in the beginning

the forgotten war: chapter one: in the beginning   
  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer:i own nothing not even this computer so please don't sue. on the other hand i do claim all the x-fives   
this is a story where all the guys are straight. sorry i like them that way.  
***  
gundams. The word that can bring entire army to their knees. we are the gundams and this is a unwritten chapter in our lives.   
***  
  
quatre woke with a start. something was wrong and it wasn't with the other boys. he didn't know where they were. wufie was currently on some top secert mission for the preventers and was probly some where around the Mars. [please note that this is two years after endless waltz and there are several small colonies around and on Mars.] trowa was on earth with the ciruis and catherine.[ kit NO!] duo was still working in the savage yard with hilde. and then there was heero and the only one who knew where he was probly himself and maybe Releena.  
  
'great you start getting scare over bad dreams now, Quatre' he cleared his mind and tried to go back to sleep, but just as he was about to nod off again a loud thud ring thru the house. he was out of bed in a moment and down to the orgin of the sound., his office, gun in hand .   
  
'now you done it Cat, some one had to hear that,' the person who had cause the sound had just close the safe. they pause and listen for footsteps, slaming doors, any sign that some one was up and on their way to check on the safe that the Cat had emty only a few moments ago. nothing. the bulger turn to leave out the window they had come in thru. click. they where no longer alone in the office. 'now i'm in trouble'  
  
quatre level the hand gun that back of the bulger and took careful aim to avoid moraly wounding the person. The person slowly turned to face him and there was no denying the fact the bulger he was holding at gun point was a girl. A very wierd looking girl. She was dressed all black and had muti-color hair. the weirdest thing he saw about her was her eyes. They were blue and yellow cat's eyes with narrow slits. they held his gaze for several moments.  
  
"What did you take?" quatre asked forcily. He relaxed a little but the girl still had her hands in the air. the bag she brought in was on the floor open enough for a few papers to fall out. "buniness secrets, or the money and bonds."  
  
"don't insult me. i'm not your common run-of-the-mill cat bulger." her voice was rich and clear. it had a calming effect on the g-boy.  
  
"and what kind of cat bulger would you be?'  
  
"the good kind. the kind that never will be caught. i'm the Cat." quatre had heard the rumors of an information thief, who dressed like the girl before him. that explained alot of things about the eyes. the only thing that stayed the same from thief to theif was the single cat's-eye marble left behind in place of the oject stolen.  
  
"well ms. cat plaese return what you have taken."  
  
"let me see," she appeared to be in deep thought."how about ..... No" she droped down and picked the bag off the floor. then she ran to the window with quatre firing the gun after her. he had thought he was still a pretty good shot but now he was beginning to douth his aim. the shots didn't even phase her.  
  
'he's good. i think he hit me.' the window was coming up fast as she ran at break neak speed. hitting the edge of the window she swan-dived out of it, much to the shock of quatre. he stared at the emtry window.  
  
'what just happened?' he thought as everyone came to see what he was shoting at at two o'clock in the morning.  
****  
  
'that was close. but he sure was a cutie.' the cat climbed unseen thru a second story window into her room. she looked around and saw that everything was in other. the unwashed cdlothes on the floor and her still unmade bed. the room was done in a light blue color and seemed to glow of calm and peace, altough that owner rarely found any there. the blue prints of the house that she had just robbed were thrown across a desk in the corter. books on gentics were piled on a book case on the oppsite wall. nothing in the room could give away the past of the girl who sleep there. "hey i'm home."  
  
"took you long enough" a blond girl the same as the cat walked into the room. "we were worried about you, pixie"  
  
"yeah well thing get intense out in the real world somtimes. nothing i needed help with, but that guy back at the mansion took a shot at me."  
  
"he did. what a jerk." candy shouted aloud. "what has the world come to? people shotting at thieves in their own homes."  
  
"who did what?" a tall muslar teenage also entered the room.   
  
"it's nothing brain. no big deal.   
  
"the guy that the mansion she just jacked took a shot at our dear Pixie." candy informed brain.  
  
"He hit you. you're kindof bleed al little."  
  
"but i got the papers and it only a litt,e scath. it'll be gone torrow."pixie threw the bag with the papers in it to brain." cody thoae for me i need some serius shut eye brfore school." she looked at the clock beside her bed as the others walked out of her room.'two hours sounds like enough'  
***  
meanwhile at Quatre's estate...  
  
"sir i don't know how she got in with out setting off a single alram. even the secrury carames only caught glimses of her. and the ones in here were expertly discented. its like she knew evrything about the manor and how we run it." a severt was standing in front of Quatre's desk trying to explain how the cat got in without bering seen be anyone.  
  
"so she was a proffisional. probly been the robbery few weeks maybe even months." quatre was drawing his own conlision of how she had gotten in. her time was great. she planned everything so she could get passed the guards and the cameras with out being seen, but how did she sirive the fall. she didn't look like she held the same repect for gravity the rest of the human poplulation did. maybe she wasn't completely human. 'this needed some lokking into'. he turned his eyes back to the picture of the Cat.   
***  
  
Pixie woke up with a headache in the morning. But she went to school anyways.  
"Yo whats up?'   
  
"anthing compared to ypur IQ." She didn't feel like being nice. 'nice is for people who can afford and I can't, not with my job. The air round her was charged she wanted to quit coming every single day   
  
"you know you look prettier when you smile," candy whisotered in her ear. Here they were in control. Nothing short of a war could change the way things are run around there.   
  
"look round here. We don't live happiest place on the colony." Pixie looked around at the peely piant and dimed lights. The school was located in one the worse parts of the L3 colony. Most people didn't walk on the streets at night.  
  
" hey Pix, you want to do something this weekend?" a guy asked from the wall where he was leaning against a wall.  
  
'Jerk,' " man sorry gotta work this weekend, and every weekend. So I don't we can get together any time soon." She walked off without anther word. She turned to Candy. " Candy cane, I'm blowing this pop stand see ya at home."  
She got home and bloped herself down on her bed. She layed there for a few mintutes when the phone rang. Pixie rolled over and reached for the cekll phone on the night stand. It was used for business only and only a few could give the number out.  
  
"This is the Cat. Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Pixie listened for the voice on the other side of the line to say something. They were acting like she didn't know what she doing or they thought she was just plain stupid.  
  
"when do we get those papers Miss Cat?"  
  
"you aren't getting something for nothing . when do I get my money?" she didn't need these guys they were scum pure and simple. They didn't know she was or where to find her, so what could they do. the guys on the other end seem to be nerous about somthing. "what barking up your tree?"  
  
"our boss wants his papers." pixie leaned back to lay across her bed. this was getting boering. when thing got boring she would usaully make a career change. another one would be right after this job. 'there's no point in living if you can't feel alive.'  
  
"you know where to put the money if you want them badly enough. oh and hotshuff you call one more time to bug me before the money in the account the price going up another quater mill, k jerk-offs." she was definly in a worse mood than before when she hang-up on the guy. when the phone rang again she almost threw it across the room. "what you do want?" she almost shouted into the phone.  
  
"Hey don't bitre my head off." it was one of her contects. first time deals were never done face to face. carenal rule number fourhteen. "i thought i give you the heads up. some guy's digging around for you in all the right places. and he's not the type we do bisiness with."  
  
"who is he?" anyone on my tail was in for a good ride.'if OZ can't find her no one could. well maybe Dou if he tried really hard.' hope that maybe her adoted brother was looking for her rose in her chest.but it fall right back down when she heard the name of the person looking for her. 'you sure?"  
  
"i wouldn't call unless i was sure. he coming up fast. you might want to run."  
  
"why, people come looking for me all the time." 'i definly need a vacation. maybe some where were the air was always fresh' "look lay down a smaoke screen. see you can't throw him off the trail. if not don';t call again he might be traceing your line, if he's as good as they say."   
  
"over and out" he hang up and she was really in as mood to kill. some thing she hadn't done in years. 'quatre winner' that guy would even want to give up.  
  
  
  
  
  
i finally finshed. it was really hard. but what do you think. horriblly boring, really amazing, or you feel like shoting me in the head and bury me in some far off corner of the world.... Or would you rather shoot me in the feet tie me over a hungry shark pit with a rope thats is on fire ...you decide.  
please r&r. notice all flames will be used to roast Sally Po over a blazing fire. relena fans please do not contiue reading she will died a horrable death maybe i'll just get her to walk out a space lock woth out a space suit. 


	2. out of the bag

ch. 2: out of the bag  
  
an/ i have realize that for the moment i cannot kill that brat off just . i need her but for what is a secert.  
  
disclaimer;i own nothing not even the chothes on my back and i have sold my soul to the company store. i can't even pay attention.   
***  
quatre was working on little sleep and had gained little ground in finding out who the Cat was. he worked all the angles but everything lead to a differant dictetion. after making some calls to some people who worked on the wrong side of the law, thing were starting to look up but that when things started to get confusing.'quess she knows. got to give her that. maybe one of the other boys could help'he dismissed the idea as so as it entered his head. this was his problem he'll deal with it his own.   
  
the phone chose that moment to ring. quatre thinking it was buiness related. the vioce on the other end was not in his employ.  
  
"guess who. listen back off or you might dissappear from the face of the earth or where ever you happen to be when i get close enough to finsh the job." the cat was making treats and quatre was pretty sure that she meant every word she had spoken. the phone went dead before he could get a word edgewise. 'man this was getting more and more insiseting be the moment.  
***  
'why can he just back off?'pixie was getting annouyed with mr. winner. 'things were just fine until he started digging around and screwing things up. with everything else going on, i do not need this cat and mouse game.' she laughed at the humour in that statement. the call was just a doomed atteped to scare him off. but she knew from what little training she had as a gundam polit and her brother that this guys don't scare that easy. 'you had to cut off all their legs and arms before they even consitered defeat.'  
  
"the captian looks a little unnevred. how about breifing us on the sitation?" brian was standing at the door of her room with candy two feet behind him. in the two short weeks since pixie found that winner was looking for her she had lost all insest in regular work. the payment had came in for the papers she had stolen from quatre but she hadn't even cared. things were heating up as the treating calls from her fromer employer became more fequated. she wasn't going to sent them off, as long as she had those papers mr. winter would be under her control.  
  
"he looking for me." pixie let a little fear into her voice, "maybe the trail is not as while covered as we thought."  
  
"not likely, OZ will never find us alive. this guy following differant clues then what they look for. gentic test are easy to follow back to the source, but crimal records are a little bit harder." brain told her, he knew that if she had anything to do with this, Oz would be long gone. the whole thing made his skin crawl. "they have a hard enough time with word finds and dot to dot's"  
  
pixie laughed out loud. she could just seen Oz intellence specists sitting around a table trying to figure out a word seach "that would be funny. or even better a jigsaw puzzle." it was brain's turn to laugh. joking aboiut Oz was one thier foverate pastimes. " he could blow our cover. he has to know that. i'll make him see that. Oz would kill us without a second thought. you remeber how they were." a chill run down her spine. everything about them made her feel that they all deversated to die. brain made to the computer screen and punched a few keys. the winter corp sysbol appaered slowly turning on the screen.  
  
"you need to know where he is. it should be in there some where." he turned to walk out the door. the feat he just done with eas still on the monior. winter corp sectury is the highest in the colonies.   
  
"you not going to help me." pixie never really liked computers. they weren't her thing. she liked covert entry and information gathering, things like that. they were imrprinted in her dna with all the other junk they had programed her with. sending hours in front of a computer looking for something that might not be there was not her idea of a good time. "that a ten on the jerk scale."  
  
"what can i say, you made me that way."  
***  
'she may really try to kill me. she'll have to take a number for that one.' quatre sat thinking of the number of people who had in the past tried to kill him in the past and the number of ways they had tried to do it. 'maybe she'll try something new. no one used posion yet.'   
  
he turned back to the file that was filled with the dead ends that he had run into. she was very good at hiding. the only thing lefted was one single picture that may be what the cat looked like under that wierd costume she wore.  
***  
two weeks later..  
  
with everything that was going down, she did not need this. that guy maybe on his way here right now. she had just gotten a call from her concant. 'i'm going to kill him.' she thought but which one was unclear. 'this quatre guy is really starting to get on my nerves.'  
  
the doorbell rang at that moment. pixie was seaching thru miles if data to find on his whereabouts, but nothing had worked so far. "candy cane, can you get that?" she shouted down to her friend. and waited for the reply she knew was coming.  
  
"my name is candy, you indiot." as candy walked in the direction of the door. she threw it open and found none other than quatre winner standing there. the training she had receved as a child kept her from slaming the door back in his face. "what ya want?"  
  
quatre knew the chances of pixie maxwell opening the door were not good, but he had not known she was the only one living in the house. but he kept his cool as he asked his first jnowing that wrong wording wouldn't cost him just his answer but maybe his life. "does a..." he looked back in the file he was holding,"pixie maxwell live here?"  
  
he looked at the girl standing in front of him. she standing with her body blocking his view of the house. she pulled down her ponytail and shook out her hair and a moment later a drak human shape passed by the window.' i maybe in trouble.' she kept her eyes in motion taking in everything, every movment he made.she and whoever was with her were not letting him get out of there with their own answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN/ am i that bad? umm, yep tune in next week to find out what happenes to our favorate blonde boy. 


	3. What Now?

chapter: 3, what now?  
  
an/as you might have noticed, i have this thing about using captiols. i don't like them. so if you are having problems with this fact. i don't think i care.  
  
disclaimer: don't sue. i have nothing. i own nothing.  
  
an/ with that out of the way lets get on with the story.  
***  
pixie knew something was up when candy didn't shout the name of the person at the door. and the fact that brian was standing at her door a few mintutes later was a complete clue somthing was up. she walked silently down the stair ready for anything but what she saw. quater winner standing there like he was a door to door salesman.  
  
"that the guy who shot you?" brain asked under his breath. "man, you don't do small change do ya."  
  
"yeah well, all thing going we can't let him leave here with out knowing what he wants," she got candy attendtion and gave her that singal to let him in.   
***  
'okay lets think, there's at lest two of them and i have no idea what's goning to happen. this is good' he thought to himself as he stepped into the house. it was a nice house, clean but cluttered, like some one had left everything out of place.   
  
"am candy," the girl said with warning, still walking ahead of him trying to keep his atendtion focus on her, but he was looking for this gril partner. he caoght sight of a elbow fron behind a corter. but before he could see who the elbow was attacted to, candy had him sitting with his back to the only door in the room. it nice, with pictures on the walls. one of two cheerleaders dressed on their red amnd black uniforms, and anther of the guy with a camera in his hands with a baaner over his head that read 'most likly to be fired'. from the way he was smiling, one could tell that he didn't care if he was fired from whatever job he had.  
  
quatre turned back to candy and asked about the cheerleaders. her answer never come because just then shouting came from up stiars.  
***  
pixie knew she would have to play dumb. if she had any chance of blowing this guy off her trail. 'maybe i should blow his brains out and get it over with,' she hid the gun in the small of her back and headed to the living room."hey, butterfinger, who wsa at the door?"  
  
she walked into the room where quatre and candy were sitting. and stopped. she saw quatre get to his feet and saw stared straight into her eyes for several mintutes. shew didn't hear candy correct her name or when brain walked into the room. 'i may be in trouble.'' who are you?"  
***  
  
he knew it was her right off. there was a familiar look in those eyes, even the contacts she had to have been wearing the first time he had seen her. the look was still the same, no matter what she did to them.  
  
"i think you who i am."  
  
  
A/n:that's all she wrote folks. i blame it on my writer's block. 


	4. WHy I do That?

Chapter 3: Why I do that?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to gundam. You hear me lawyers nothing. So if you sue I'll have double of nothing.  
  
A/n: the last chapter left off at a bad spot. I blame it all on my writer's block, so I skipped ahead a few days and I'm not going back. Now to steal one of my friend's favorite lines. Peace, love and be a gundam.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I said yes. Why did I say it? No thought, no sense. Just would you like to have lunch with me' and yes just like that. Why did I do that?"  
  
"Because he's cute, rich, talented, need I say more?"  
  
"He's also a great shot and he thinks on his feet." Pixie replied. " Now shut up Butterfinger and help me get ready.  
  
"Its candy. Do you own anything that isn't black?"  
  
" Yeah my marine greens. What's wrong with black?" pixie thought for a moment. "Well there is my cheerleading stuff."  
  
"Not good. Well he did ask out a cat bugler, he shouldn't mind all that black." Candy held up an outfit for inspection. " Then lets shock him."  
  
An hour later, pixie was standing in front f a huge office building wearing an outfit rarely seen this side of town. She had dressed head to toe in black. The top looked more like a sports bra and leather pants and a black leather jacket. She looked back at the motorcycle she had driven over there, and back at the structure. 'Here goes nothing."  
  
She flipped her keys over her hand and shoved them into and back pocket. As the she walked thru the revolving glass doors and was greeted by the woman behind the desk there. Pixie walked over and before she could say a word the, sectery gave her directions to HIS office. What she was thinking as she rode up in the elevator was pretty simple. 'Why do they play should boring music these things?' (a/n for the future / is the chachter talking to themselves) /because they feel like it, dofis./  
  
As the doors open, she stepped into a waiting room. A very large waiting room with a great view of th rest of the colony. The windows were made of an almost breakable glass that was tint so the no one could see was inside. On the wall opposite the elevator was a huge set of double doors. This was the only way out of the room, other than the one she had just came thru. So Pixie headed straight thru them and ignored the cries of the girl sitting behind the desk set to one side.  
  
There he was. Talking on the phone about something that pixie didn't care to care about. Something about unrest in South Africa. But she didn't catch much because he hung up as soon she busted in the door.  
  
'Ever heard of manners?' Quatre asked as the cat bugler sat down in the chairs on the other side of his desk. She just looked him in the eyes and that told all. 'Guess not. Do you want something?'  
  
"na, I'm good for now.' She leaned back in her chair and looked for the first good time around. The room also had a nice view and in all it was just calming, like you could relax and take a nap. But that was not what she was here for. She looked at that the g-boy and held his eyes for a few moments. Pixie was aware that he was very nice looking and she couldn't explain why what he thought mattered to her. It was just a job, nothing she should feel sorry from. She was paid for not caring about anything. She broke eye contact and looked the other way. "Look what do you want?"  
  
Quatre had noticed something different in her eyes that time, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he moved some papers around he desk. This made Pixie a bit more curios, so she leaned forward to get a better look at what he was doing. After a minute of looking around his cluttered desk he held up what he was looking for. A single thin file. He held it out to her.  
  
"This is what you're here for." She moved to take the file from him but he pulled it out of her reach. "You have a to agree before hand to keep this top secret." She nodded and he let her have the file. Inside were only two papers. One shot of an abandoned apartment building and the other was a blue print of the place. She looked them over carefully and noticed something strange with the picture.  
  
"Why would a building that's been empty for years need a new salaite uplink?" She looked up at quatre and saw he had come to the same answer. 'Because its not so empty. But you knew that, why bring me in?"  
  
'Why did I bring her into this. Maybe I haven't thought this thru.' He looked back at the girl sitted across from him. "Because I can't do it. The press pays attention every time I fall out of sight, and no one can know it was everyone who has anything to do with the Preventors."  
  
"And here I thought you had nothing to do with that stuff any more. My, my I know some people who would love to get their paws on that little tid-bit of info." Pixie leaned back and looked over the blue prints quatre had given her. Quatre give her a look that said it really didn't matter who she told. Something said he wanted someone to know. "What does all this mean? What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
" I want you to get inside and find out what they're up to, and report back to me." He waked from behind his desk and sat on the corner. There he waited for her answer.  
  
The question wasn't too hard to think over. The whole thing sounded like it would be easy. But going into armed enemy territory wasn't something you do alone. She would need help and but she knew where to find it. The others would help out no matter it was. Before this thing could thing could go any future she needed to know what was going now. She said as much.  
  
"Know all you need to know for now. After you finished with this job you may get some inside information." Quatre seemed think that was it and returned back it the piles of papers on his desk. Pixie had other ideas.  
  
"How much do I get?" she asked completing processional. He looked back at her like she was crazy. " Look I just in on it. It being whatever this Preventor people do."  
  
He looked like that was the last thing he thought she would say. He nodded. " Then let's think of this as a test." Than he remembered her friends back at her house. There was something up with the three of them. They weren't acting like it was any big deal when he showed up on their doorstep. In fact the guy there didn't even blink an eye when he told the Cat he knew who she was. Maybe they weren't human. 'Yeah and maybe Heero is a space man from the planet X. come on, just because they act weird doesn't mean they no human.'  
  
"kay you got a deal." She held her hand out to quatre and he shook it. With that pixie left the office and never looked back. Her head was bent over the plans to the building she and the others would have to get in to and get out without being noticed, or at lest the people who saw them would never believe what they saw. Quatre on the other hand was worried about the reasons she had for wanting to join the Preventors. As for the job he had just given her, he knew he had nothing to worry about it would be done if it her. 'And let's hope it doesn't come to that.' On that note the blonde boy went back to his work.  
  
(A/n: flash back any one) ~~~  
  
The children who were trained to fight, not to show feelings or even concern from a fallen member of the team. This made them fighting on the training field. They moved with a grace that normal humans could not. This time it a wooded area on earth, in a small out the way spot. Here came the test for them that made them seem even more inhuman then they were. They were five and this is what pushed them over the edge.  
  
A convict was let loose with a promise of freedom. He never got it. The children killed him without mercy or remorse. This was part of the training that would shape them into the soldiers of the future. Perfect killing machines that always followed orders without question. ~~~ When pixie got back to the house she already had it mostly planned out. But that's was she was trained for. Oz had done it to her. They messed with her dna so she was stronger, and faster than any normal person. It had been mixed with that of feline, giving the freaks of nature many uncanny abities. And they didn't stop there, candy, trained in different areas then pixie, still hadn't figured them all out. (A/n: here it comes the explanation for each of them. mind you its not every thing.)  
  
Candy was the medic of the team, and that's what they were a team. Born and trained to perform their duties to the whole. Some of the best field techians and medical minds had donated to the program to create them. Who's dna went to who was deleted when the program had died after every group after the first had failed. The reason for this is unclear but something had happened that ended the program for good. The surviving group, the x- ones, had escape from oz control.  
  
Brain was the ennier of the team. He could break down an engine and rebuild it before breakfast. The feline dna in him was that of a tiger.  
  
Then there was Pixie, the leader and one of the pilots of the team. The other was somewhere out there. She could react faster in the copit than the best pilots could. The most promising young leaders and best and brilliant pilots went into hers. Behind the controls everything came naturally.  
  
"hey guys we have work to do." Pixie shouted upstairs. As they come down with puzzled looks on their faces she grinned at them. "real work this time." She began to tell them what had happen at Quatre's office and she had planned. Both listened to everything pixie ad to say an added a few details in here and there. In an hour the whole thing was worked out to the second. In two weeks pixie would be giving Mr. Winner the information he had requested on his desk.  
  
A/n: please read and review. I'm getting depressed over here. *Reaches for empty tissue box. * And I need to feel better. Soon things will get more intesing I promise just hang in there. And all the g-boy will get back together. Please note that this week I will be using flames to roast Releena over the open fire. 


	5. The Mission

The forgotten War Chapter5: The mission  
  
Disclaimer: here it goes, get with it people. I. Own. Nothing. Okay I'm thru with that.  
  
A/n: here you go, the first big fight scene. But I haven't got to gundams yet so hang in there.  
  
Three shadows crawled up the fire escape of a older bliuding. The shapes blend in with the darkness all at can be see was the movement made as they climbed upward. On the roof they went to work. Two tried one end of a rope to the ladder they had climbed to get to this point, while the other eyes the distance between the bliuding. Brain was looking at the palns he had see in his head. He knew where, in theory, he want to put the other end of the rope. Seeing want he had been looking for, he fired it acroos the way. The rope was secure, Now to get across and out.  
  
There was no trick to it really, just walk across it like a highwire. Once they were all on the ither side, the hard part started. Pixie led the team down the staircase until she was stopped by voices. They were talking in low voices, but she could make it out, barey, even with her hearing. She pulled out a tape recorder and singaled the other two to go on ahead. After they were gone pixie moved closer to the room where the voices were talking. With the tape running, she listen in.  
  
"My boss wants it in a hurry. Wants to get out of here as soon as possible." One of the voices stated as pixie could hear the sound of bills being counted, but she needed to know what was being dealt.(a/n: ever hear that curiosity killed the cat, well this feline is always getting in trouble.) she leaned forward a bit more and opened the door abit.  
  
"not that's any of my business but where is he going. Earth and the colonies are looking for him. Preventors are after his butt." The bills were enough and were up back into place.  
  
"no all the colonies, they are still a few that haven't haerd of my boss. Where are the parts at?" pixie was sure she had heard one of those voices before but she didn't remember where or who it was.  
  
"the space port." The dealer said as he got everything of his together. " some of the parts were hard to find. What kind of mobil suit you bliuding with them."  
  
"I think you need to leave mr. Jackson." With that the conversation ended and pixie moved away for the door not even trying to shut it. ' that's who he was, Jackson and shipping reports. I wondered hwy he wanted them.' She waited for Jackson to leave then got up. But then the other man chose came out the room they had been talking in.  
  
he shouted for help and before pixie could think twice more guys poured into the hall. She kicked one in the balls keeping him out the rest of the fight. Two attacked from each side, trying to outmovor her, but also got themselves out of the fight before it had really becgun. With the area around her cleared, pixie went for her guns which were loaded with setative dart which would take down a three-hunderd pound football player in less than two second. These she fired at the five who were left and brought them down. But she was not out of the woods yet. Pixie haeded to the stairs and ran down them before the others could arrive.  
  
"you better be though down there," pixie whispered into the comlink they all wore. She leaned back against the wall as two outfitted soldiers ran past. They didn't know she was there or what they were even looking for. Pixie looked after them as they passed and down the way they had come. Seeing no one, she started down the hallway. Just then candy came on the line.  
  
"what did you do now?" she sounded annoyed with her commander.  
  
"look, don't give me lip, toosie-roll. Just get out of here and report to base." Just then two more guards entered to hallway and opened fire on pixie. She dunked back into a door just in time. But she could hear them calling for back up. Pixie knew she had get out for there or lost her life. But x-ones were hard to kill. "I got what we need." 'I hope.'  
  
The soldiers keepm firing, kepping her pinned down. But as she looked around the room she spotted a window. Pixie dart across to it and measured the distance to the ground. It wasb't that far, a few stories. She readies herself for an jump out the window and was stopped be a sound over and comlink. It was a voice and it rang though her ears. The voice was someone she had thought was dead. 'but that's what I get for thinking.'  
  
Again she prepared herself to make the jump to the ground and this time she went though with it. Running the full ditance from door to window \, pixie got up toi top speed and slammed into the window. Her speed carried a good ways in the air, but gravity soon cxlaimed her and brought her down to earth. The angle at which she went out the window help her land on the ground st a roll. This kept her from breaking any limbs.  
  
"hey, pix, they got enough weapons here to start their pivate revlotoin." Brain come over the comm.. poixie heard gunfire in the back ground. "you got ten mintutes until to get clear."  
  
"I out of the bliuding but not of trouble. You get out and on your way." Pixie shouted as machine gun fire came her dicrection. She rolled again behind into an ally. Standing near the corner as shots hit the edge, she picked up hwere the sotters were shotting from and fired at them, this time with live ammo. They when down, not dead but close.  
  
The minutes ticked by and people stopped trying to capture what had appeared their little home sweet home. Thigns were looking up and going with something resysbolling a plan. Still the mintues went by and getting closer to the time goes up in smoke. Pxie was well clear and the blast, but brain was still having a little of trouble. Things were all in all looking as even more minutes rolled by until. Boom  
  
Thw palce went up and anything that was inside. Brain called to pix ove rthe line and confirmed that the building was down. The misson was over and they just had to reprt in and get their payment. Pixie stood and watch and arioffical dawn rise over the city. People were waking up everywhere. It was a good day to start over again. Pixie stood there stll sharing when candy and brain came and stood on either side of her.  
  
"so this is what starting over feels like." Brain stated, "but one question if we do get in won't we have to face the past. Have either of you treid that?" pixie nodded but kept her gaze on the bliuding on the other side and colonies.  
  
" the time has come to stop running." Pixie calmly said keeping her eyes unfocused in the distance. "we'll will hide no more." She turned and walked to the ladder that lead down from the roof where she and the others had been standing.  
  
A/n: how about that. That was just the end of a chapter but it is some of my better work. I'll write and post more as soon as humanly possible. Well. Ttfn and mtfbwy. By the way I had two more fic that need to be tpyed and post. These are not gundam stories I'm sad to say just working on my one. 


	6. New Preventors?

Chapter 6: New Preventors?  
  
A/n: This comes from a DP sugar high, the Buffy musical soundtrack, and boredom. G-girls rule. Just had to get that out of my system. Nothing new with the story but thing will start happening. Is anyone really reading this? B/c I really need to know. Depression is starting to set in. Need reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that includes gundam wing.  
  
A/n: I 'm really thinking about slicing my waist open. Lots and lots of blood. It looks pretty cool really. So peace, love and be a gundam. You know I just thought of something wherever the g-boys go there's never peace or love so I'll have to rethink that saying.  
  
Pixie was tried. It had been a week since she had some shuteye. But still the girl didn't stop long enough to lay her head down.  
  
She was planning her next move. Going into the open was never easy after hiding for so long. It called to her. Something in her blood urged her to battle. Fighting for her life in the lion's den a few days earlier had only sharpened it.  
  
Pixie walked back to the counter where pictures were laying. Nothing too out of the ordinary but they may useful to Quatre. Stack piles of weaponry and enough Mobil suit parts to start a small war. And now it was either destroyed or now laid under five stories of concert and brick.  
  
The pictures had just been lying there all day. There they were calling to Pixie like everything else that had to do with fighting. For years now she had kept feelings like the one she felt now under wraps. The more she thought about it, it was the voice she had heard over the com that make her really want to get out there and fight. She knew the voice belonged to and he was dead. 'Nothing ever lasts anymore.' She thought to herself. Pixie pulled herself up on the counter and stared at the floor a moment.  
  
Outside the sky was lightening. Dawn had come and another night had passed without Pixie stopping to sleep. She wouldn't sleep today either. There was too much to do. But before the day was over Pixie would have to take everything back that she had tried to leave behind.  
  
"Brain, Candy, its time to get up." Pixie shouted to the ceiling. A few minutes later she heard movement from their rooms. They were out the door in the time it took for two people to get dressed. ***  
  
The second time that Pixie came to Quatre's office she knew her way around. Brain and Candy were with her. One on each side, they flanked her as she went staked across the lobby and to the elevator. Pixie was running possible serinos thru her mind. Making sure she had all her bases covered in the next few minutes. 'Man, they really need some new music in these things.' She thought again. As the elevator climbed the next few floors to review what Candy and Brain would be doing in this interview, stared ahead and only speaking when directly spoken to.  
  
The doors opened and the trio walked into Quatre's office without looking left or right. When Pixie stopped in front of his desk and threw the pictures on it. He barely looked at them before handing them to brown braided woman beside his chair. She flipped thru them and commented on a few of the scenes displayed on them.  
  
"So this is the new girl." Sally Po stated as she placed the folder of pictures under her arm. She turned to leave, but not before she whispered something in Quatre's ear. Something she thought that Pixie would not be able to hear. " Bring them by the base,"  
  
When Sally had left the room with pictures, Pixie set herself down in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk and with a wave of her hands put Candy and Brain at easy. She and Quatre enter into a staring contest, which in the end he lost. Pixie was comfortable with the knowledge that this meeting would end with her in the Preventors.  
  
Quatre sat behind his desk and, looking very business like, he shuffled the papers around on his desk until he came to the ones he wanted. He handed what looked like three job applications to Pixie, which tossed them to Brain without a second look.  
  
"This isn't going to end the way you want it to," Pixie e stated after a long silence. Quatre looked her in the eyes and asked how it was going to end. " We not leaving until we see a Preventor base."  
  
Quatre thought for a moment, mulling over the possible in his mind. He glanced at all three of the persons in his office in turn. Then cheerfully said, "Let's go then." He rose and walked out of the office and told the sectary to hold all his calls for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
An/ I know really short, but it has to end there. I have got to get to the war and blood and guts and horror and bad food sometime in the near future. That means skipping ahead in spots. Ttfn, and may the force be with you. 


	7. In Which Three Months Pass

The Forgotten War Chapter 7: In which three months pass  
  
Disclaimer: If I've said it once I've said it a hundred times. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
An/ three months will pass in a very short time so try to keep up.  
A mushroom cloud appeared the sky after pixie pushed the switch. Sandrock stood up from the crouching he had taken to protect himself from the shockwave. The sight was beautiful to the young girl. Still she spoke into her headset as the earth winds blew her hair back. " Cat to Sandrock, requesting confirmation on termination of target."  
  
"Target is terminated." Quatre voice came to her through the earpiece. " Everyone got out before it did."  
  
" That was a secondly goal, boss man." Pixie still tried to beat into Quatre's head that people die in wars. Even if the governments weren't at each other's throats, there was a wars taking place right under people's noses. Two more voices came over the com-link stating they were all right and would head back to base without her and Quatre. Candy and Brain were up to something.  
  
Sandrock lent down and extended a hand from Pixie to jump onto. When she sat down in the palm, they were off to the secret Preventor hanger south of Tokyo.  
  
"There is a party tomorrow night at the Tokyo tower." Quatre looked to Pixie for a respond, confused for a moment and inquired if some extremist Japanese terrorist organization was hosting it. " A it social event for all Winner Crop Earth based employees. I was asking if you would be my date." 'There I said it.'  
  
Pixie thought from what seemed to Quatre like a very long time. "I'd love to." The tension of a month of skirting this moment had slipped away without saying good-bye. ~~~  
  
Five terrorist cells later, the one-month anniversary rolled around. Pixie forgotten, but Quatre did not. It was celebrated on the private shuttle (An: I want a boyfriend like that.) headed to the new LNP 102 colony. It was only a simple dinner by Winner standers, but Pixie loved it.  
  
Meanwhile, Pixie had been promoted to captain in Preventors, and was paired with Wufie for several more missions, she found the she had a huge hatred for the sexist pig. Brain and Candy were assigned to their own missions. Still Candy worked on a project of her own in secret.  
  
~~~ A month later, some familiar fighting began on and around the Mars colony. Something that would bring the g-boys together and bring some ghosts to light. Someone has survived.  
  
An: I told you it was quick. Needed to get to the good parts. If you want details review and I'll think about it. Trust me you'll forgive me.  
  
Next week the exciting chapter of the Forgotten War. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Forgetten War

A/N: Man, it's been so long since I had the time to write on this stuff, and I am so sorry. I promise not to wait so long between updates next time. Alright, here it is the good stuff.

And for random fact number one. I love popcorn.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I don't feel like writing one right now.

So on with the show

Thousands of points of light shown outside the window where Duo sat deep in thought. Most of the lights were stars shining eternally from a distance solar system, some suns even died out before the light reached Duo's eyes in his rare thought state. But a few that shone directly ahead were man-made, they were spacecraft dancing in the darkness on the edge of the colonies. That's where THEY were headed. The Gundams. The boys whose names stuck fear in the hearts of men. Boys who had been trying to live normal lives. The boys who now grown into young men. But so much for that. World would just not let them alone, it needed them to save it, again.

Quatre was piloting the ship toward a massive battleship outfitted for long range outings. The blond had showed up on Dou's door step just a few short days ago, saying that something was happening around the new Mars Colonies. Apparently the trouble was bad enough to call the Gundams out of retirement, well that lest those who did retire. Dou agreed to come along because the quite normal life was beginning to put him on edge, and he need to get his butt back in the pilot's seat. It was times like this, as he sat staring out into space that Dou wondered what ever happen to Pix. It bothered him that they would mostly likely never see each other again, not because of anything she did but because he refused her help when she thought he would need it most.

(A/n: To early in the chapter for a flashback. I think not.)

"No, you're a girl. There's nothing you can do to help me so back off."

"The only reason they choose you was because you're a boy and he's a male pig. There are loads of reasons that I should have been given the mission." Pix was pissed with him, not because he was chosen, she knew that was coming but he thought he would never need any help to carry out the mission. She knew otherwise. She knew outs of things that Duo had no idea about and she was trying to get that through load and clear. "Think this through logically. They'll be looking for a single pilot; if you bring me along they won't even look twice. But a young male walking around with a chip on his shoulder will have them all over you like white on rice."

"Then I'll buff out the chip." Dou simply thought it was to dangerous to keep her involved and he told her as much. The air defeat did not settle well on her but told him a single sentence before she left forever.

"Duo, you don't get it. I was born involved." And he never got the chance to ask her what she meant by that.

Now Duo focused in on the matter on hand, assisting Quatre take in cruiser into the dock of the larger vessel. He was helping because Trowa was the most severely jetlagged of the three and had slept most of the six hour trip to their present location, right in the middle of nowhere. Keeping his attention on the readings before him, he read off distances to Quatre and the blonde weave the ship trough the crowds of ship swamping to get the vessel underway. They had just entered the ship when Wufie's face appeared over the com.

"Hey Quatre, the bitch said to tell you that you own her a dollar. I hope you can find one to spare." The Chinese boy look over and saw Duo sitting in the copilots seat. "Hey, Baka."

"Hello to you to Wu-man," duo waved to the pilot on the screen. "How ya been? The Preventors treating ya good?"

"I have only one complaint, but I shall not talk about her with her boyfriend present." Wufie nodded pointedly in Quatre's direction, but he ignored the suggestion and continued with docking procedures. "By the way, did you make the connection with Trowa?"

"I'm back here."

"Yep, looks like the whole team is going to back together. Just like old times." Duo settled back onto the chair, ready to stretch his legs and get off the ship. But something Wufie said earlier finally sunk in. He turned to Quatre. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes." Came the simple direct answer.

"And she's a Preventor?"

"Yes." Quatre finally made soft dock and began shutting down the systems. "You can meet her shortly, if you wish."

"A girl catches your attention. Yeah I want to met her, maybe I can steal her away."

"Doubtful"

The boys gathered their bags and got off the ship and onto the Blazing Sky or BS for short. Duo could not help but notice how much taller Quatre had grown, since once he had been the shortest of the pilot. He held himself more confidently and had lost the boyish innocent face in flavor of a look more handsome than pretty boy. 'Guess we all changed, but the just changed the most.' In truth, three years had passed since the last time the whole group was together and they had all matured into young men, mostly.

They walked through the halls, passing busy persons on their way. Wandering, it seemed, looking for some where to lay their bags down. Quatre lead the way, knowing where their quarters were location, the farthest twenty feet down the hall from and the mobile suit hanger. Trowa and Duo spent those few minutes wondering why they had been pulled this far out into space. All they had been told was that the problem need the Gundams to fix it, and all of them were needed. Quatre knew what was coming, but did not know how to tell the others what was going to happen. Most importantly how were they going to react to Pixie. He trusted her with his life completely, would they do the same. In a few minutes all of that would be over. Pixie said she would meet up with them as soon as she could. "Well, we have to pair off since aren't enough rooms of each to have their own."

"Are you and the mystery girl going to share a room?"

"We aren't like that. She will most likely be sharing one with Candy." Quatre finally found the door he was looking for and swiped card in front of the scanner. As the door moved aside, Quatre stepped inside, but as he did a familiar scent flouted on the air to great him. The supple berry perfume that a mere whiff of could send his senses reeling. She had been here, or still was. And in that moment that he look around the room to find the girl who matched the scent that attacked him, the other boys were forgotten, he didn't even hear them speaking to him.

"I'll share with Heero, he doesn't bother me to much and he seems accept me."

"And I Quatre doesn't mind I'll stay here."

There she was lying across the bed, asleep. The green and black Preventors jacket had been thrown over a chair, and her boots lay on the floor near the bed. Nothing else of hers had found its way into the room, so maybe she was still staying with Candy. Part of him, hoped she was, the part that wanted to take every step slowly and carefully when it came to Pixie, but his hormones were screaming otherwise. Their long absences made being near her so much harder. Sometimes, Quatre wanted to throw on the bed with all that would entailed, but he never did. She meant too much for that just yet. He carefully set his bag on the ground and motioned the other two boys to silence. He sat down on the edge of the bunk and looked down at her peaceful face, imagining all that she had been through. Sometimes it made Gundam training look like child's play. The blonde carefully brushed a hair away from her face, and slowly bent to lay a kiss on the exposed cheek, only half hoping not to wake her. But her eyes fluttered open and slowly cleared themselves of the sleepy daze. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself." The sound of a female voice caught the attention of the other two but they stay in their place by the door, not wanting to be seen or interrupt on the tender moment before them.

"I was planning to met you on the flight deck, but," a yawn escaped her lips, "I've been up most of the pass week."

"Anything I should know about" Quatre sat back a little as pixie pick herself off the bed and kick her legs over the side. "No trouble or anything."

"You mean beside the pig on the bridge? No just couldn't sleep." Pixie lend her head

"You and Wufie need to play nicer with each other. You're a team now. Orders are orders." Quatre chuckled as she rolled her eyes and bend to pull on her boots. "Preventors are always going to play the game you want them to, so you have to keep playing by their rules."

"Rules were meant to be broken. I just don't like the guy. He's an excellent pilot, handles himself well in a fight, and isn't afraid to give orders, but he seems to go out of his way to piss me off."

"You two are on opposite extremes. Maybe each of other needs to see where the other is coming from." The blonde got off the bunk and handed her the jacket she discarded before her nap. "You planning to bunk with me?"

"Why, want me to?" Pixie took the jacket from Quatre and headed to the door, finally noticing that the other boys were standing there. Dou and her eyes locked for a moment that expanded into an eternity. She stopped dead in her tracks, she knew that he was coming but she hoped she could be in control of the situation. But the fates decided that neither was prepared of their meeting. Nothing she could say would make the discovery Dou just made easier, she just waited for him to make the move; but waiting was painful. Seconds ticked by. Duo just stared at her, jaw sacking to his chest. 'How did she get way out here?'

"So," when Duo finally spoke "you finally got yourself into the big leagues." He crossed the short distance from the door and embraced the girl he was sure that he would never see again. He knew something was big was going on to get Pix out into the open. When she signed up with Professor G, she had been hiding from some big government something, almost too afraid to surface, but she joined the program with him and excelled at everything G threw that them both. Now after the doc choose his man, she left just as quickly as she arrived. "I thought that you would never catch up with me again."

"Duo, when are you going to figure out that you need to catch up with me?" With the worse of the matter over, Pixie relaxed a little and talked with her friend. "I have years and years of experience on you bro."

"You been good, staying out of trouble." Duo pulled away a little and looked the slim figure over. The face had not changed much, still the same cheekbones and nose, but the rest filled out into womanly curves.

"For the most part, but you know how trouble likes to follow me around." Pixie shoved her arms into the Preventors jacket and headed out the door again. Everything was falling into place. "Well, things are going good around here. The ship almost loaded and ready to go. We're only waiting on one pilot and me and Wuf-boy haven't not killed each other yet. But everybody will time to catch up on the way out there." Pixie snapped the collar of the coat and walked away, not saying where she was headed.

"Out where? All we've been told was that the Gundams were need and to get our collective butts in gear."

"We're going to Mars" Quatre added in, headed down the maze of hallways and elevators. "Pixie thinks something bad is going to broil over out there, and we're going to be there when that happens. That is if Heero gets here in time."

"I know that voice was HIM." Pixie knew that sound anywhere and anytime. For a while it was one of the few that she heard, not knowing any other sound for months on end. Now things were set in motion and she knew deep down in her gut that years of anger and bitterness would cause that boy to explode and the results would disastrous if nothing was done to stop him. She would be there. All her thoughts were wrapped around that need. Sleep, which did not come easy to begin with, was now a hopeless cause, and her mind was racing with the few fact the intelligence network, herself included, had been able to collect.

All four of them filed into an elevator that would take them to the bridge when a yawn escaped from her lips. Her head dropped a few inches to one side with the weight of exhaustion. The rest she stole in Quatre's bunk would have to last until the end of her shift. No one else would take the job for her. Candy and Brian were neck deep into repairs, and all three were taking off extra work.

"Hey, are you really okay?" Quatre's arm was around her shoulders before she relieves he moved to her side. Her head fell to his shoulder and she breathe in the smell of him, cologne mixed with a little sweat. The way he always smelled. For some reason his scent could relax her faster than anything else. It was the reason she caught those few minutes of sleep in his sleep, the aroma was still there, faint but present.

"Nothing a few days of sleep wouldn't cure, but that aren't going to happen." Pixie let her weight rest on him. Of a little while at least, she didn't have to have all the answers or be the strongest in the room. She could just be herself. "No one will fill in my duty on short notice."

"But you're no use to anyone like this." Pixie was about to voice an agreement back stating all the reasons that she HAD to do this. That on one else could possible know everything that had to be done. Tomorrow or maybe the next day, she could get some shut eye. But right now, she had to be on deck. But Quatre silenced her before the words could escape her lips. "I'll fill in if I have to."

"No need, q-man," Duo interjected into the interplay. "I got enough energy to run for two day straight, I cover for Pix. She's lookin' a lot worse for wear."

"see, now you can get some sleep." She just smiled her thanks at Duo and closed her eyes again. She still had get some reports started and fill out some of the endless pile of paper work, but that can wait a few more hours. "Maybe I'll hit the bunk to. The last few day have been pretty hard. By the way, you never did answer my question, are you staying in my room or bunking with Candy."

"I was thinking about staying at least for the night." But she didn't tell him why she needed to have him near because she was not certain of it herself. She buried every motion she ever felt for so long that they were all alien to her. Fear had no place in the soldier's life, but she did not want to see him hurt. Pain was just a passing memory to be forgotten as quickly was possible. Respect she knew, but what she had with the blonde been so much more than that. She felt safe when he was near her. Now, it seemed she couldn't sleep unless it was with him. "Hope that's alright."

"It's fine." 'I just hope I can keep my hands to myself.' "Sorry Trowa, but can you share quarters with Wufie."

"Perfectly fine, I would hate to be in the way." And with that Trowa went back to staring at the numbers that flashed by on the screen, telling them what had been passed.

"Those two will just spend the whole time staring at opposite walls. Booooooooring."

"Just you wait Dou, when everybody gets rested up that's when the fun will begin. It going to take two weeks to get out there, and that's a lot of time to kill." Pixie spoke from Quatre's side. "And the ship is fully decked out for down time."

By that time the door of the lift opened the reveal the bridge of the ship. Pixie let any sign of exhaustion slip off her body as she faced her worst enemy Wufie Chang, proud warrior of the Dragon clan, so proud in fact that he hated being paired with a woman to ready the ship for departure. Both thought little of battling wills and vocabularies in front of the entire crew, but over the months a respect grew out of the contact fighting but each would die before confessing that fact.

"I see that the onna has arrived to take over." He shouted from the front controls. The layout prevented a direct route to where he was standing since the nav board was in the center (think Star Trek, but the door is in the back.) The group walked around the control and down a level to stand in front of the massive windows into space. There Wufie checked several items off his clipboard. "Po and Noun arrived an hour ago with rest of the supplies needed for the Gundams. Yuy is bringing in the Peacecraft girl, and is due in about thirty minutes. The rest will up to you to handle."

"Thanks for the rundown; I think I can handle it from here." Duo deafly took the clipboard from the Chinese boy hands before he could react, a skill learned from years of picking pockets, and gave the list a quick rundown taking special note in the urgent classes coming in with time sensitive materials. "Is everything on here?"

"Yes, but she's" he pointed a finger that the girl in their mists, "Suppose to be taking this shift. You don't even know what's going now yet."

"But, at least in theory, I know how to get a ship supplied, and how to organize the effort for maximum effective. I can do other things than fight you know. Just because I didn't sign up for a Preventors position like you and Q-man here doesn't mean I no good. Besides Pix needs some rest and I'm wired for sound. (A/n: that line is copyrighted so no one else can use it.)" Dou sat down in the nearest empty chair and picked up an abandoned earpiece. After a sound check, he became completely engrossed with what the pilots were saying to bridge and every other cruiser in the area. The cutup personality left his face as a more serious persona took its place. Trowa stay behind to catch up with Wufie and tell him that they would be bunking together.

Quatre slid to Pixie's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As their steps fell into sink and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How about getting you to bed?"

"That sounds like a plan." The couple headed to the elevator door unaware that three pairs of eyes followed them out the door. Duo briefly wondered just how close the boy and girl were to each other, and then went back the job of guiding craft into the belly of the beast. Wufie couldn't for the life of him see what Quatre saw in the load; opinionated, moody girl who seemed to have him wrapped around her little finger. Trowa could see what and wondered how the two could work together without their emotions getting in the way.

But Pixie and Quatre didn't care what others thought about their relationship. It was just that theirs. Quatre had been raised in the shot light, and learned long ago not to care too much about what the papers said about him. Pixie relied on herself for so long that nothing got to her, but the things she let though the wall around herself. She lived life the way she wanted and that was one of the things that keep her sane until now. They exited the room and as soon as the closed firmly closed leaving them finally alone, he turned and pressed his lips on hers. They kissed until both were breathless. When Quatre pulled away, he whispered against her lips. "I've wanted to do that for a week. I missed you."

"I missed you too, but we should probity keep the public make out sessions to a minimum. I wouldn't want the other to think that you lost your edge. "

"Haven't I? All I could think about for the last few days was you. That's hardy proper Gundam behavior."

"Since when do I care about doing what's proper? But try to keep your head in the game; I don't want you coming back to me in body bag." Pixie pulled his face back down to hers to steal another breathless kiss. The lift was nearing their deck, and the door chimed as the couple once again broke apart. But a question had begun to burn in Quatre's mind.

"Does that mean that you're beginning to love me?" He counted the seconds until her answer came.

"You know that I don't know how I feel." She pulled away from the warmth of his body and moved down the hallway. Talking about emotions was something that she was never good at. "Can't you just fell me out and talk me?"

"I could, but you need to figure this out for yourself, no supernatural help from the empathy." This was the reason Quatre needed to take every step so slow with her. He didn't want to make a move that would make her uncomfortable. "How about just telling me what you know you feel." The door to the bunk open for them, and the couple stepped inside.

"I know that I don't want you to get hurt. And I don't like our long separations." Pixie shrugged out of her jacket and threw it back on the chair back. Then sat on the floor to pull off her combat boots. Quatre laid his vest in a draw and unbuttoned the top half of his shirt, waiting to take he cue form her. He just leaned against the dresser watching her every movement, filing it away for the long cold night that would come in the future when she would return back to her bunk. He wanted her here with him no matter what it did to his hormones. Her presence was something he needed in his life, and he can feel that she wanted it to, but something was all holding them back. "I know that I can't sleep if you're not with me anymore." She raised her eyes to meet his.

"If you want you can move in here. I would love to have you so close at hand." Pixie got to her feet and let his strong arms enfold her form. In his arms, every other care in the world melted away. He felt safe to her and that was not something she had had for a very long time. But the tender moment was broken by Pixie yawning. "But for now let's get you to bed."

The young woman let him lead her back to the bed and both slipped under the cover, after Quatre removed his shirt. There, wrapped in each other's arms, the teens found comfort and darkness of a deep within moments of their heads touching the pillow.

Almost ten hours would pass before they would wake up to a thunderous explosion shaking the hull of the ship.

A/n: there it is hope you like the new style. Please write and tell me what you think, because believe it or not input is important. Bye bye for now. The next chapter will be p soon.


End file.
